


A Slow Morning

by TheGirlWithTheBones



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Ben loves Alexandria’s fat ass, Crack Fic, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Theyre actually kinda cute together, Wait is benexandria their ship name? if not drop it in comments, married Benexandria, married au, might write a smut follow up, obviously, suggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithTheBones/pseuds/TheGirlWithTheBones
Summary: Alexandria’s husband might be late for work, but it means she can spend more time with him, and, well, who is she to complain?
Relationships: Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez/Ben Shapiro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Slow Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend k](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+k).



‘Ben!’ Alexandria called from the kitchen, sighing when she got no response. Her husband usually had this issue, sleeping through his alarm. Luckily for him, his doting wife was always there to wake him up.

As she made her way to the bedroom, she thought back to the day they had gotten married. Ben was nervous, but cute as always as he slipped the ring that bound them together onto her finger.   
She grinned at the memory, gazing at the very ring sitting on her finger, before shifting her sight at the man before her.

‘Mr. Shapiro, you have a podcast to go record’ she whispered, grasping his arm and shaking him lightly.

He rolled over and grinned at her lazily.

‘But Mrs. Shapiro, why go work when we could do something... more exciting?’

AOS rolled her eyes when she heard that. Her Bennie would never change.

‘No, babe, you have work.’ she rolled her eyes at his light protesting. ‘But... if you make it home in time, maybe you’ll catch me in the shower.’

He smirked at that, sliding out of bed to stand behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.  
‘You promise?’ he asked, muffled as he buried his face in her shoulder.

‘I promise,’ she responded. He was always so cute in the morning; his hair was curly when free of the usual product, and his high pitched voiced was deeper with sleep. ‘But you won’t make to work in time if you don’t get ready now.’

He smiled into her shoulder. ‘I hear you loud and clear,’ he pressed a kiss into her cheek before getting ready for a shower. AOS smiled softly as he left. She really did love him.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not actually ship this


End file.
